


From bully to boyfriend

by Ihadtogointohiding



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Bullying, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, It is not specific, John Plays Rugby, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, Smut, Teenagers, Teenlock, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sherlock, i cant do angst, of age in the UK, sorry - Freeform, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihadtogointohiding/pseuds/Ihadtogointohiding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic follows a teenage John reluctantly bullying a Trans Sherlock. They become boyfriends and many cliches happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of sixth form for Sherlock and whilst he didn’t particularly care for school, this was the first day he would be attending a school as a boy. After getting the best grades in the county from his former secondary school he had asked his parents if he could fully socially transition and after ensuring he wanted this they had enrolled him into a very prestigious sixth form as a boy on the proviso that he actually attend.

Mycroft had offered to drive him in and help him register and whilst the boys had begun to drift apart since Mycroft had left for university and subsequently moved away since graduating, Sherlock had grunted in affirmative and both boys knew he was secretly grateful.

As they walked through the school corridors they drew some attention but mainly because Mycroft was so clearly not a student. Sherlock was nervous and kept his head down as they walked towards the year 12 common room. He was anxious as he took a seat by himself near the doors in case he had to leave quickly. He had had to make a few quick getaways in his time.

Sherlock pulled out a book and began to read in order to pass the time before his first class started. He became a tad more relaxed as he settled in and began to observe the other students as they trickled into the common room. Unlike at his old school, Sherlock was confident he would easily pass for a boy now. He was still too young for surgery but had spent the summer transitioning as much as possible. He had begun his testosterone and had already begun to see some of the changes. He had suffered through female puberty and subsequently had the breasts to show for it. His T meant that he would get a bit taller but he had already been tall for a girl so was not too worried.

He was beginning to grow facial hair and chest hair and bound his breasts tightly. He had already been small so he easily passed once he had a loose shirt on. He had spent the summer getting his hair right and learning to pack. He was not worried people would suspect him for anything other than a boy but that they would find out he had not always been one and make fun of him for it.

He was just beginning to relax and actually read his book when the rugby team walked into the common room.

“Hey newbie, that is where we sit.”

Without looking up from his book

“This is the first day of a new year, no one has conventionally assigned seats yet and seeing as there is no actual seating plan I can only assume that this is not in fact ‘where you sit’. Feel free to sit with me but the intensity of stupidity you have shown thus far makes me worry it is contagious and I have no desire to be dumbed down.”

Anderson, the captain of the team and instigator turned to his team with an outraged look on his face

“Can you believe this guy?”

There were murmurs of agreement amongst the team and most looked as riled up as their captain although perhaps somewhat reluctantly.

Except for one.

He was short and muscular, probably a fly half if Sherlock’s deductions were right, which they were (most of the time). His jeans were scuffed where they were too long and had not been hemmed; parents who didn’t really care. His trainers were in pieces but his rugby hoodie was brand new and matched the ones the rest of the team were wearing. He wanted to fit in because he had a rough home life. It was clear that he still felt out of place though.

Sherlock saw all of this in a flash but lingered on the sandy blonde hair, the shy blue eyes and the tan, visible where he had rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie and was shocked at the flair of attraction he felt. Sherlock had never felt like this towards someone and was shocked at this development.

Sherlock could have forgiven the trying to fit in, he understood that better than perhaps anyone what it felt like to be an outsider. He had been a stranger to his own body for 15 years. Sherlock could have forgiven this if not for what had happened next.

“Well maybe he needs to learn his place, what do you boys think?” this was from Sally Donovan, Anderson’s on and off girlfriend since year 10

“Do we think his place is more suited to the back of the common room lads” Sherlock didn’t flinch when Dimmock said this but he did feel himself pitying the young Watson as he said

“I think he is probably more suited to outside.”  

“I couldn’t agree more.” Sherlock swept up his bag and walked out before any more trouble could begin. He felt saddened that the gorgeous blonde was clearly destined to be his enemy no matter how reluctant. Sherlock didn’t fit in and whilst John didn’t appear to either, he had to try. Sherlock knew he was likely to cause a problem but he wanted to make it through his first day at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock kept his head down for the first few weeks of school, attended his classes and avoided the rugby team who had moved on to easier targets once they realised Sherlock would sass them in return for their bullying. Every time Sherlock saw John get dragged into a bout of bullying, he saw the blonde get sadder within himself and wished he could comfort the boy but knew they both had to stick to the roles they had play.

There was not much Sherlock had liked about being a girl and the only thing he had hung on to was ballet. He was wearing a different outfit and now partnered the girls but his love for the art was just the same if anything more so now that he could finally do the lifts he always desired to. It was getting easier now that his muscle mass was starting to develop as well. He had joined the dance troupe as soon as possible and whilst he had gone out of his way to stay under the radar; he knew the schools only male dancer would soon begin to draw attention.

He was walking out of school after a rehearsal that had gone particularly well and to his misfortune, seemed to have finished at the same time as the rugby team who were leaving the field for the showers as Sherlock tried to walk home. He was not going to be intimidated into going another way but neither did he want trouble. He lowered his eyes, put his head down and planned to just walk past them. He knew he had little chance of it working but what he hadn’t expected was for Anderson to abruptly grab a hold of his jacket collar. He might have been able to dodge it if he had not been distracted by the sight of John Watson in rugby shorts. (A distraction he wanted to hate John for causing but just couldn’t.)

“Well look here boys, I caught myself a fairy. What should we do with him?”

There were whispers between the team members and before Sherlock had a chance to try and prepare, he was being thrown to the ground and had a foot to his throat.

“I don’t appreciate fags like you coming into my school and taking all the girls. They all dance with you and they all love you. YOU TOLD SALLY I WAS CHEATING AND NOW SHE LEFT ME!”

Anderson’s sudden outburst revealed why he was so angry with Sherlock. It hadn’t been a deduction of any true wonder, most of the school knew he was cheating but Sherlock gave her the facts and for weeks now Sherlock had been waiting for the backlash. With a burst of pressure from the foot on his throat he figured this was what he got for telling the truth.

He wouldn’t have done it if not for the desperate look on sally’s face. She loved the rugby captain but needed the truth. Sherlock had gently told her and watched the tears fall. He had felt sorry for and knew he would pay for it later but felt she was owed the truth after all the shit she had put up with.

Sherlock was whimpering on the ground now. Anderson took his foot off and Sherlock thought he was saved but then Anderson spat. The globule hit Sherlock right in the eye and before he had a chance to recover Anderson kicked him in the ribs. He rolled over, wheezing and was left there as the rugby team walked away laughing.

It took a few minutes for Sherlock to get his breath back but luckily he could feel that there was no permanent damage. He slowly got up, wiped the spit from his face and slowly began to make his way home. Now that Anderson had done this, he knew that there was no going back. He began to mentally prepare himself for the next few weeks of horror before the half term.

He was so busy steeling himself that he didn’t notice John Watson, standing around the corner and making sure that Sherlock recovered enough to walk himself home. John felt bad for the bullying but didn’t feel like he could stand up to Anderson. The one time he had mentioned they lay off of Sherlock, Anderson had threatened to cut him from the team so he kept quiet.

As John watched Sherlock get up and check himself over, the head teacher wandered round the corner on his way to the car park.

“Evening Mr Watson, any particular reason you are not helping the young man?” he asked with a gesture to where Sherlock was beginning to walk away.

He heard John mumble something to do with rugby and scholarships and Anderson.

“Well, I think I understand your situation but it is important to remember that standing by and letting bad things happen is almost as awful as doing bad things. Goodnight Mr Watson.”

“Goodnight sir” John mumbled as he thought about what his teacher had said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock walked home slowly and feeling rather dejected. He wanted to do nothing more than get inside, go to his room and sleep, preferably until the school year was over. He knew he was going to have to put on a brave face when he saw Mycroft’s car in the drive. Mummy and father had gone away on vacation trusting Sherlock mostly by himself; with occasional drop in visits from his brother.

Mycroft was sitting in the kitchen scrolling through his phone when Sherlock walked in and as soon as he walked in, he knew Mycroft had deduced everything about what had happened to Sherlock.

“Do sit down and pour yourself some tea brother dear.”

Sherlock did as he was bid and began to feel a tiny bit better as the tea warmed him. He still felt sad within himself though and knew that Mycroft was going to make him talk about it.

“I thought I told you to never mention affairs. It always ends badly.”

“I didn’t think you meant it would end badly for me.” Sherlock grumbled

“I only meant that you need to be careful who you deduce, brother mine, some people don’t take to it as kindly as others.”

“Yes, I had noticed that actually. Any advice on how to make it work better for myself?” he had meant to come across as sarcastic but ended up sounding wistful and actually wanting his big brothers advice.

“Just remember that people don’t usually like having their secrets revealed. They are secret for a reason and the fact that you know them means you hold that over them.”

“Are you suggesting I blackmail people with secrets they haven’t told me?”

“I am merely suggesting you use them to your advantage if and only if the occasion should arise. You are still a Holmes and have been brought up in polite society.”

Mycroft left his brother to ponder what he had been told and made a mental note to stretch his influence over Sherlock’s school.

Sherlock went up to his room and began to change out of his ballet kit. As he went to take a shower before crashing for the night, he thought about what his brother had said.

He already knew almost everything about the rugby team and none of it was particularly interesting or useful. He had already used Anderson’s weakness and he didn’t have much else. Then Sherlock remembered John Watson.

He knew the boy came from a poor family, one or perhaps both of his parents were alcoholics and abusive and he was struggling with his own bisexuality after his sister got bullied for being gay.  Sherlock actually liked John and was not afraid to admit he had a bit of a crush on the boy but the crushing reality of how much it could never happen meant he had to push those feelings aside and look out for himself. John was the team’s weakest point and he would have to destroy John to protect himself. He would feel bad about it if John had not already done it to him.

 

John walked home slowly after practice, feeling guilty for the team’s earlier behaviour towards Sherlock. John had never wanted to be a bully; had never wanted to become like his mother and he became sadder every day he saw himself transforming into her.

His mum was passed out on the couch when he got home which he knew meant he would have to leave for school early tomorrow morning if he wanted to avoid dealing with her. His dad would be back from his night job when she woke up and John felt sorry that there would be no break for his hardworking father but in this family it was every man for himself.

After everything with Harry had kicked off John was fighting to last until the end of school and finally be free. It wasn’t that they minded that she was gay; his parents hadn’t cared, they just thought she was a waste of space. Harry had dropped out and moved in with her girlfriend after the bullying became too much and now John had to succeed. He had to make the family proud, had to give back to the parents that had never given him anything but most of all he just wanted to make something of himself. He wanted to be able to look after Harry and more than anything he just wanted to be himself.

As he reached his room, he began thinking back to Sherlock. He felt sorry for the boy and knew he must have been bullied before if his shy attitude was anything to go by. John knew the signs of someone trying to avoid attention. If no one noticed you were there, you were far less likely to get hit. This had worked fine for John because he was nothing extraordinary, but Sherlock; Sherlock was amazing.

John was in some of his classes and had heard him correcting the teachers, struggling to hide just how knowledgeable he was. His intelligence was amazing but what really convinced John he was wonderful was the dance.

John had been passing the dance studio on his way to practice and had seen Sherlock perform a stunning sequence of turns, jumps and lifts. It had taken Johns breath away and from that moment onwards John had been smitten. Yes, he wasn’t ready to admit it to anyone, barely even himself, but he had a crush on Sherlock Holmes.

He had to stay on the rugby team if he wanted to stay in school. It was expensive and he had got in on a rugby scholarship. He didn’t want to bully Sherlock and he knew the genius young man would bite back eventually but he also knew he would have to take it after how he had behaved.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock woke up the next day, resolved but saddened to prove to the rugby team that he was more than they knew. He didn’t want to destroy John but felt like he had no other option, he wanted to prove himself and this was the only way he could think of.

The opportunity presented itself sooner than Sherlock thought. He was putting his ballet kit in his locker and getting out his chemistry textbooks when the rugby team sauntered over.

“Oh look, if it isn’t my favourite fairy, you flew away last night Holmes but I can guarantee you won’t again.”

Sherlock would usually have cast his eyes down and tried to get away at this point but not today. Today he was going to stand up for himself.

“Oh I rather think I will Anderson. You see, I can destroy your measly team without a second thought. You all know I know things about you and I suggest that if you wish to keep your secrets as such then I recommend you leave me alone.

“We don’t have any secrets, do we lads, take your best shot Holmes.” Some of the team began to shift nervously at this but had nothing to really worry about; a failed test, an embarrassing erection at prom but nothing compared to John. John, who had visibly paled when Sherlock said he knew their secrets.

“You are all a bunch of wimps” Anderson told the team as they shuffled.

“You really want to let the freak blackmail us?

“Maybe we should just leave him alone cap, couldn’t do any harm could it?” this came from Dimmock who had been caught in the broom cupboard with Victor Trevor by Sherlock a couple of weeks ago.

“Watson! Take care of him.” Anderson yelled at the newest member of his team, this would be Watson’s initiation.

John nearly fainted when he got called on, he didn’t want to do anything and he knew that Sherlock would reveal him to the team but he also knew Anderson would cut him from the team if he didn’t beat Sherlock up.

Sherlock could see the conflict going on in John’s eyes and as the blonde was pushed into him by the team, Sherlock whispered in his ear

“Drag me outside, trust me.”

John had no other option but to do as Sherlock said. He grabbed the curly haired boy by the arm and pulled him outside and behind the sports hall to cheers of his team.

“Sherlock, I’m so sorry. Please don’t tell the team about me being bi. Please don’t tell them about my parents. If I get cut from the team, I have nothing. Please!”

John was nearly in tears by the end of his begging and Sherlock was in shock.

“John. John. JOHN! Calm down, look at me, take a deep breath.”

Sherlock knew how to come down from a panic attack and held on to the blonde as he came down.

“I’m not going to tell anyone anything but neither am I going to submit to the bullying anymore, were going to have to come up with a solution that works for both of us.”

John took a while to take in the words but once they filtered through he calmed down and clung to the younger boy.

“Thank you Sherlock. But you’re right, something needs to be done about Anderson. No one on the team likes him but we all need rugby, I’m not the only one here on a scholarship.”

Sherlock pursed his lips in thought for a moment before saying

“I may have an idea. Would you be willing to come home with me and help me figure this out? If you don’t hate me that is.” He tried to be sarcastic but did genuinely hope John was doing this partly out of liking Sherlock and not just for his own self-preservation.

“Sherlock “John said gently “I never hated you, I never could.” He looked down to where Sherlock was still holding onto him and figured that now was better than never. “In fact, I may……more than like you. And I get it if you don’t like me or if you’re straight and I’m sorry but I just want us to be friends so, yeah, sorry.”

“John, stop babbling! First of all, how dare you suggest I’m straight.” This made John giggle and he felt calm enough to look up at Sherlock again. Sherlock slid his hands down John’s arms until they were holding hands.

“I return your affections and would be very much interested in further exploring these emotions but right now, we have a bully to take down.” He said this with a grin and as he delivered the final line with a flourish he grasped John’s hands firmly and pulled him off the floor they had been sitting on.

They headed to Sherlock’s to plan and if they sat a little closer than necessary and casually touched a bit too often to be truly casual then neither boy mentioned it.

They had spent the weekend camped out in Sherlock’s house planning but most importantly, they had been getting to actually know each other. They had both admired from afar but now they got a chance to actualise their imaginings. John spent far too much time apologizing in Sherlock’s opinion whereas John was not sure he could ever apologize enough. Every preconception they had about each other flew out the window as they softly discussed their lives and they grew closer as they realized what they both had thought was impossible was very much within their grasp. They held hands a lot and exchanged soft kisses that occasionally grew into heated snogs but nothing more, especially with Mycroft in the house. As it was, John was just drifting off to sleep on Sunday night with Sherlock in his arms as the taller boy whispered

“John, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course I will you numpty now go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.” He sleepily kissed the back of Sherlock’s neck and they happily drifted off together.


	5. Chapter 5

John and Sherlock walked into school hand in hand on Monday morning and marched straight into the rugby team’s locker room to whispers and stares from their fellow students.

Anderson spotted them and couldn’t believe his luck at having 2 fags to beat up that day. He had been looking for a reason to cut Watson from the team and now he had one.

“What’s going on here Watson? Finally realised where your loyalties really lie. That’s a shame, you were a good player but I guess I’m going to have to get rid of you now I know you’re a fairy.”

“You will be cutting no one from the team Mr Anderson.” Lestrade appeared around the corner having heard Anderson’s comments. He had had reports of the captain’s abusive behaviour but with this final piece of undeniable evidence he had every reason to get rid of the bully.

“You are suspended from today until the end of term and possibly longer bearing discussions with your parents and the governors. I will not tolerate bullying in my school and given your comment about his ability, John Watson will become captain of the rugby team, which you are never to return too even if you don’t get expelled.”

“Sir, that is so unfair! You can’t make him captain………he’s gay!”

“His sexuality is not only none of your business but in no way affects his ability to captain. Pack your things immediately and don’t say another word if you want any chance of staying in this school at all.”

Anderson opened his mouth to protest but with a stern look from Lestrade, he quickly closed it and turned towards his locker to begin clearing out his stuff.

“I hope I made the right choice here Watson, I haven’t seen you play but lord knows you can’t be worse than him.” He said with a smile

John and Sherlock had both become immobilised with shock as the head teacher appeared and just grew more shocked as Lestrade delivered his final verdict.

“I will certainly give it my all sir.” John said grinning

“Good. Good day gentlemen.”

As soon as their teacher left, the boys finally erupted. They were congratulating the new captain, shaking hands with him, telling him how cute a couple he and Sherlock made.

“So you guys are not mad?”

“Are you serious?!?”

“That dick”

“You will be great!”

The multiple reassurances of the team made John puff out his chest in pride. He could not believe his luck as he looked over to his new boyfriend.

Sherlock was grinning like an idiot and squeezed Johns hand in support as they looked around them. The support he felt was amazing and he knew that he and John would be just fine now. That there was nothing that could get in their way.

As they walked out of the locker room to head to their first class, John asked

“How did Lestrade know we were going to confront Anderson? Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad I didn’t have to tell the team all my secrets as planned but how?”

Sherlock blushed a little at this which earned him a look from John that said ‘I know you’re holding something back from me’

“My brother” he coughed “may uh, have had something to do with it.”

John just raised an eyebrow in indication that Sherlock further explain himself.

“He rather deduced what had happened to me on Friday and I suspect that once he told Lestrade, they between them figured out who the culprit was and knew we would try and fix it ourselves. Neither had any desire for either of us to be kicked out so took matters into their own hands. I’m sure that Mycroft will see to it that Anderson never returns to this school.”

John was silent and seemingly shocked

“I imagine you have questions.”

“How do your brother and Lestrade know each other and who on earth is your brother that he can do that?”

They met in university and have been dating ever since, Mycroft works for the education department and I would imagine he pulled some strings to ensure this outcome. He has always been rather overprotective.”

“Sherlock, that is amazing! How do we thank them?”

“John, we never thank Mycroft we merely tease him less.”

John smiled at Sherlock’s attempt at hate towards his brother but could tell the way he really felt. He made a mental note to thank both the older men at some point but for now, he wanted to walk to class with his boyfriend. He wanted to have a day of school with Sherlock by his side, a practice as captain of his team and then go home with his boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

As John was wrapping up practice, he saw a familiar head of messy black curls, bobbing towards the pitch and smiled at Sherlock as he came level with him.

“Hey gorgeous, how was your day?”

Sherlock blushed at Johns compliment and felt his face flush even further when John roamed his eyes up and down Sherlock’s body. He became rather fidgety as he tried to speak.

“My brother has informed me that he is taking Lestrade to dinner tonight and staying at their place in the city for a few days. I was hoping you would want to…ahem…. Come home with me to study; we will be able to focus without my brother around and I could help you with your chemistry.”

Sherlock knew he was babbling and as he trailed off he rose his head to look at John and hoped the blonde had understood something of what he had to say.

“Sherlock, are you asking me to come over and study?” the way he said study implied he meant something else entirely and Sherlock couldn’t help a shy smile as he looked up at Johns own lecherous grin.

“Yes John that is exactly what I am asking you.”

John grabbed Sherlock’s hand and gladly began walking him home.

They spoke casually about their days as they walked but as they got closer to his house, Sherlock grew more nervous. He knew he wanted John and he knew John wanted him back but he had to tell John that his anatomy was probably not what he was expecting.

They stopped outside of the front door and Sherlock paused before opening it. John could see the nervousness radiating off of Sherlock.

“Hey, look at me. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to ok?”

“John, it isn’t that I don’t want to, it’s that I don’t want to lie to you.”

“We have been together for less than a week, what can you possibly have lied to me about?”

“I may not…..look as you are expecting.” Sherlock said tentatively.

“Is this about the binding? Because I thought you just didn’t want to bring it up? I was going to let you lead until I know what you are comfortable with but whatever you want is fine Sherlock.”

“How did you know about the binding?” Sherlock said in shock.

“Oh, one of my friends went to your old school, told me about how you used to be and I figured you were too young for surgery so must be binding. You are not the only one who can deduce” he said with a cheeky grin.

“You knew I was Trans this whole time but still called me your boyfriend and referred to me as a boy?” Sherlock was incredulous by now

“Well yeah, what else would I call you?” John seemed genuinely confused by this and Sherlock just stood there. He eventually gathered his wits enough to pull John close and whisper to him

“How did I get lucky enough to deserve you?”

John laughed softly as he held Sherlock

“Considering how we met I’m pretty sure I’m the lucky one to be standing here with you.”

Sherlock pulled back slightly to softly kiss John but it quickly developed into something more.

“We should go inside.” Sherlock mumbled against Johns lips. “Before we become indecent, couldn’t have the neighbours talking.”

With a smirk, John pushed open the door and practically dragged Sherlock inside and up to the younger boy’s bedroom.

“God Sherlock, you have no idea how mad you make me. Those tight trousers and your fabulous arse. You spend all day driving me wild and now I finally get to do something about it!” John delivered this speech all whilst roaming his hands over Sherlock’s body and delivering nips and kisses to that long pale throat.

“Oh god John yes! Those rugby shorts get me so fucking horny, the first time I saw you in them I lost the ability to speak. Please touch me more!” he whined as John began to back off.

“No, we need to calm down for a sec, what are you comfortable with, I need you to tell me before this gets any further.”

“Ugh, why must you be so practical?” Sherlock tried to sound frustrated but the way he was grinning suggested otherwise.

“I want to keep my binder on and I don’t want you to touch my chest at all.” He was delivering this in a way John completely expected from Sherlock but all whilst undressing John which didn’t help the blonde to focus on what he was being told.

As Sherlock finished undoing John’s shirt, he knelt down to begin working on his trousers.

“I want you to fuck me John but not in the ass and if at any term you refer to me as being wet or with any female terms, this will all end very abruptly, understood”

“Understood” John said breathily.

“Good” and with no further comment, Sherlock lowered his head and began to suck Johns cock.

John groaned at the sudden wet heat surrounding his cock and laced his fingers through Sherlock’s hair as the young genius tried to take him all in. he felt himself building and quickly but reluctantly pulled Sherlock off of his cock. He pulled him up in to a kiss and felt Sherlock opening up beneath him. He pushed his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth and took the man for all he was worth, tasting and claiming every part of that gorgeous mouth.

“As wonderful as that was, I was promised to be allowed to fuck you.” John began to undo Sherlock’s shirt but didn’t linger on his chest as asked. He undid the trousers that so perfectly showcased that fabulous ass and slid them down before gently guiding Sherlock back on to the bed. He stood back as Sherlock wriggled off his boxers and packer and took a moment to appreciate how beautiful Sherlock was.

“I can’t believe you are mine.” He said quietly

“Not yet, get down here and fuck me!” Sherlock demanded. The shy smile on his face however betrayed that he loved basking in Johns praise.

John lowered himself down until he was holding his weight scant inches above Sherlock. He had taken the chance to roll on a condom from his bag as Sherlock had been taking care of his pants. He was now so close but wanted to draw it out.

He leant down to claim Sherlock’s mouth once more and as he pulled away he took in the sight of Sherlock’s flushed cheeks, his closed eyes and parted mouth painting an incredibly debauched and ridiculously arousing picture.

John nipped at Sherlock’s earlobe as he whispered to him

“Do you want me to refer to your cock or ignore it?”

Sherlock knew he meant his clit but having it referred to as such turned him on more than he could have imagined.

“Oh god John, yes! I want you to fuck me and rub my cock.” They were both so turned on at this point that as John finally sank into Sherlock there were dual groans of relief. John stayed still a moment as they panted into one another’s mouths, trying to adjust to the sensation. It quickly became too much for Sherlock however and he needed John to move.

“John, I need you to fuck me. Fuck me hard.” Sherlock lowered his voice as he whispered in John’s ear and knew it was working by the full body tremor John gave.

John slowly began to move inside of Sherlock but it didn’t take long until he had built up a frantic rhythm that had them both groaning. John felt himself getting close but wanted Sherlock to get there first.

“That’s it babe, can you feel me fucking you, feel me rubbing against your cock. Tell me how it feels Sherlock” he demanded with a particularly sharp thrust

“Oh fuck John!” he wrapped his legs around John, trying to get him closer, to get the angle just right and with the shift he began to babble.

“Oh god John, feel so good inside me, I can feel you filling me up, don’t want it to ever stop. Rub against my cock John, please? I’m so close.

The begging did John in and he quickly reached a hand down to rub Sherlock’s cock and as he felt him start to contract around his cock he sped up his thrusts and as soon as Sherlock began to scream his release John let himself go with a low grunt.

He stayed inside of Sherlock whilst they both came back to earth. John slid out and tied off the condom, he dropped it on the floor before lying down next to Sherlock and pulling his sweaty mess of a boyfriend onto his chest.

“God you look sexy when you cum.” He remarked with a soft kiss in those riotous curls

“You didn’t look too bad yourself” Sherlock replied with a smirk. He grew more serious as he looked up at John and said in a quieter more subdued voice “Thank you though John, for everything. It means a lot to me that you accommodate my needs the way you do.”

“Sherlock, there is no need to thank me, I’m just loving my boyfriend.” He blushed as he realised what he had said but didn’t feel embarrassed for too long as Sherlock quietly mumbled “I love you too” into the blondes toned chest.

They lay together, basking in the afterglow until their rational minds demanded they shower. John easily acquiesced to Sherlock’s request they shower together and once they were both clean, they crawled into bed together exhausted and fell asleep wrapped in one another.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr prompt and escalated rather quickly. I love both Teen and Trans fics so if you know any good ones let me know. I have a few more ideas for this but if you have any thoughts please let me know. 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr theshortgirlintheredcoat.
> 
> Kudos and comments gives me happy feelings


End file.
